mediumfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dowsiewuwu
Hi Dowsiewuwu -- we are excited to have Medium Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice on Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello I'm not very active around Wikia anymore, and I wouldn't really know how to contribute to this wiki. But I do own the DVDs for the first three Medium season, if I can help in any way just let me know. --Yuidirnt 19:02, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Message Don't worry ! The messages are automatically sent by the wikia program , which signs himself with the name of the founder , to make anyone new feel welcome to this wikia by a living person . That's all . Interface You can learn a lot about customizing the wiki at -- perhaps you specifically meant ? There are many other helpful guides listed at -- just let me know if there's something in particular you can't find. Also, you should consider unprotecting your talk page -- the "autoconfirmed" setting prevents new users (less than about 4 days old) and anonymous (not-logged-in) users from leaving messages for you. Since those are the most likely to need an admin's help, you shouldn't prevent them from contacting you. (You may leave the move protections in place if you really feel this is a danger, but we find unwanted talk page moves to be extremely rare -- and they're just as easily undone as any other edit.) Similarly, protecting your main page for admin-only editing is a -- Medium Wiki should remain editable to all, or at the very least reduced to "autoconfirmed" protection. See for more information. Thanks! — Catherine (talk) 01:41, February 27, 2010 (UTC) What's going on I'm not sure what's happening here - so far I can see that you made a second account, made that account an admin, removed rights from Lily Ford, and removed her user page leaving an unpleasant message in Polish in its place. I've removed your rights in case there is a problem with access to your account... maybe you can explain? Thanks -- sannse (talk) 00:59, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, don't worry, all rights for both accounts were removed when I saw there was a problem. OK, so the question now is: is your account totally secure? Have you changed your password and made sure that your email account can't be accessed by anyone other than you? Please let me know. Thanks -- sannse (talk) 17:28, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Activity Well , I haven't watched Medium for a long time , so I do not remember too much about it , but I will try to help . Still , I am currently contributing at other wikia , so there isn't too much time left for Medium . Andra2404 19:34, April 12, 2010 (UTC)